


Forget-Me-Not

by Moonbeams_In_Mason_Jars



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: (not a lot but it’s mentioned), Angst, Confessions, Flower meanings, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, TJ’s family owns a flower shop, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbeams_In_Mason_Jars/pseuds/Moonbeams_In_Mason_Jars
Summary: T. J. knows he messed up, and it’ll take his knowledge of flower meanings and some self discovery to fix things.





	Forget-Me-Not

_So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus instead of me? Have fun with that._

     It shouldn’t have made TJ second guess himself, but it did. It shouldn’t matter if he did a costume with his best friend, and it didn’t- until Kira said that. Maybe he _should_ want to match with a cute girl, but he _didn’t._ And maybe that scared him. Okay, it totally freaked him out. He’d never really been into girls, but he figured that would change. But it _never did._ So, he took Kira up on her offer. If it wouldn’t come naturally, maybe he just needed to force an attraction. That would work, right?

    He knew he should have told Cyrus, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know why, but he felt weird thinking about him, so he tried to forget for a few hours- until the morning came and he forgot call off the costume. _Classic TJ, just lets everyone down._

He knew he’d messed up. Bad. He needed to do more than an apology rap to fix this- supposing Andi and Buffy would even let him near Cyrus. He didn’t blame them, he’d keep himself away too if he thought he’d survive living without Cyrus. He would need a way to apologize without them being able to interfere. 

    Before he could come up with a plan, his phone went off.

_Mom: Dad and I have to stay late at the store tonight. There’s leftovers in the fridge. Love you!_

    That was it! The perfect apology. All he had to do was write a note and swing by their flower shop on the way to school. 

      _Please let this work,_ he pleaded.  _This has to work. It’s the only chance I have._

And with that, he went downstairs to heat up a casserole and plan the exact details on the best apology the world had ever seen (or the best apology it had seen from TJ, at least).

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you like it! I have the story planned out, so I’ll write the next part as soon as I can. The chapters will be longer, this is just background into the actual story.


End file.
